Delphian
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: The Decepticon's have won the war on earth and have the autobots enslaved to their will. But three sparklings were never captured and now seek their revenge on the evil Orate. Edited Ending. Final Chapters up.
1. Prolouge

Delphian

Summary: Secrets can come to haunt those who try to destroy the path of light, even if you are watching them. Megatron made a big mistake in letting three sparks live.

Genre – Action/adventure/angst

Disclaimer: Transformers don't belong to me, it belongs to Hasbro and Paramount and all the associates. Not making any money from this, just hoping to get people interested in my story. The three sparks, Proma, Accel and Stuntz are mind so no touchy!

Authors Note: This is a bit of a strange concept I've got and deals with my first OC's being in a really bad situation. Hopefully it'll have a bit of humour in it but I warn you now this will be quite dark, rather horrible and a bit on the nasty side – please don't hurt me in any way shape or form. Also forgive any inaccuracies that come up, I've only seen the movie and some of G1 – cause I myself was only a sparkling at the time the series was out – so I don't remember everything.

This is set in the future to, so that should explain why there are a mix of Autobots there, oh and have fun with the new Decepticon's, hopefully I won't mangle them too much.

All I ask is that you read, enjoy, review and give me a hint or two when I ask for them. Anyway time for Walnut to shut up and let you get on with the reading.

--

Prologue

There was only the slightest of sounds in the barracks to indicate that anyone was actually within them. It was the sound of something shifting quietly, not wishing to disturb the harrowing silence that seemed to linger all too loudly around the gunmetal grey room that had unfortunately become home. Prime would have snorted at the thought bar the fact he knew it would only bring the worthless guard and the last thing he needed was anymore unwanted attention. It had been nearly twenty-five years since the attack, though it felt more like five hundred. Dismissing the thoughts, the blue optic on the left hand side swivelled around to check that none of the others were going to try anything as stupid as he was and then with as much care and attention as possible the heavily scared and battered mech leaned down to check on how Bumblebee was doing.

It was highly strange seeing the great Optimus Prime with only one functioning optic, half his armour tainted and ruined and a distinct weary look of some old piece of metal that you would find in the scrap yard under several sheets of aluminium. Not that anyone commentated on it, Prime refused any help and was stubbornly more worried about his comrades than he was about himself. True it hurt and there were times when he just wanted to collapse and let it all go but he was still their Prime and Megatron or whatever stupid fraggin name he was going by now had yet to lay his hands on the Matrix though Primus knew he had tried on more than one occasion.

The Autobots were in a real sorry state these days, ever since the city had been invaded, destroyed and all of them had been captured, tortured, broken and slowly withered down to nothing more than slaves and servants for the ruthless, power mad Decepticon's or more rightly the Ameliorate as they now called themselves. It had been a final time of peace once the Allspark was gone, everyone had been reunited slowly but surely and finally it was all beginning to work out. The Autobots had a new home, were building a city and exchanging technology with the humans. Cybertron was gone but Earth could become a beautiful world for both the species. There had been many reunions with friends from far and wide reaching the solar system and responding, including Elita1 and her forces who were received with a little more than just a friendly hug he remembered but that was all that he needed.

Banishing the thoughts, Prime felt his spark sadden at seeing Bumblebee curled up in as tight a ball as could possibly be conceived but with frightened eyes jumping about from place to place in a constant movement of fear and panic that made Prime more determined to hurt the filthy Orate who had done this. "Bee?" he said as loudly as he dared which only caused a whimper from the small scout.

Bee knew that it was Optimus, he could feel that warmth and knew that he would be safe to go to him but he couldn't risk the trick again. Couldn't risk getting hurt and didn't want to go back to that dark world where they could control his thoughts and emotions. The scout wanted out, wanted it to end but couldn't bring himself to ask anyone. Pit he couldn't even look them in the face or allow them to touch him, even though he knew they were friends. It was a vicious cycle, one that Bee would have given anything to get out of but couldn't find a way at all. He wanted to cry, but simply couldn't.

After trying a few more times, Prime had to accept that Bee wasn't going to come out. Not tonight and with an exhale of his rather rusted vents, the old weary leader looked up at the ceiling and noticed something strange. Blinking the optic to ensure that it wasn't a trick of the light, Prime found himself staring at what could only be described as a sort of mechanical lizard with wings. Quite obviously a rather young cassette by it's sheer tiny size and thinness but he hadn't noticed it there before and knew that all the autobot cassette's had been destroyed to prevent any message getting out.

The creature tilted it's little head towards him and then unexpectedly dropped before opening it's wings and spiralling down onto Optimus's outstretched hand. It clicked a greeting, getting a cybertronian phrase horrible wrong but he let it slip. After all, this little creature was definitely not of Orate design, "Hello little one, who are you?" he asked in a tiny click whistle to ensure that the guard just presumed that one of the slaves was muttering in his sleep. Had Prime checked he would have realised that the guard was actually lying face down with a piece of jagged pipe sticking out of his back but Prime didn't know this.

The creature skittered around, firing a tiny lazar beam into the leaders hand to fix a broken ligament between two fingers. _You are in need of serious repair and recharge_ the tiny little voice came back chirpily _I am called Gogo_

Flexing his hand properly for the first time in a good few years, Prime wondered what Ratchet would think of this but felt saddened that his CMO was locked up in one of the pit cells because he had tried to fix Sunstreaker against all orders to not help anyone or anything. "Where do you come from?" he whistled back quietly and noted that a pair of blue optics was staring out at him quietly.

_Outside this place…the bunker they refer to it as _came the reply as Gogo shifted about a bit and then jumped to the floor as if scanning for something.

"They?" enquired Prime with a frown but before he could think on it any further a rattling sound came from somewhere nearby. With quick movements, Prime grabbed the tiny Gogo and hid him within his hand, indicating to Bee with the other one to get back to his hiding place. Not that the little scout needed any telling.

Closing the optic to appear to be asleep, memories began to play themselves from the depths of his storage banks. Ones he thought had been deleted a long time ago.

--

BANG!

The explosion ripped through the city wall and smashed into the as of yet uncompleted central hub, which promptly began to fold in on itself as the lower structure was ripped apart. "Damn and slag it all to the pit!" came the gruff voice of Ironhide as Prime looked up from his rather un-leader like position on the floor, "Just what are these freaks! They ain't no decepticon mark my words on it!"

Prime pushed himself up and looked around the total destruction that was being caused by wave upon wave of what appeared to be Con's but there was something different. They weren't bigger, brighter or shinier in any form but there was just something different. The weapons were higher, their power was mightier and nothing seemed to stop them. Lennox's was not responding on the radio, Sam had been knocked unconscious but falling debris and already there were bodies lining the streets of the yet uncompleted Autocity that had been a joint project.

"We have to keep fighting, it's our only chance" he shot at Ironhide, throwing a few blasts off to knock back something that looked like Shockwave from getting anywhere near Elita. The blast was enough to force the other mech back for a few seconds but then it turned and promptly fired up at him with an almost devastating attack. Diving out of harms way, Prime was horrified to see that his old friend had gotten caught up in the blast and was now vainly struggling with a seeker whose red eyes bore into his with such a frightening darkness that it was amazing and terrifying all in one go.

This battle was not going their way at all, hopefully the city defence systems were fully functional. "Jazz! Call a retreat! Get back into the city!" he yelled as the smaller re-built mech lunged to the help of his comrade and promptly got the familiar response, "No problemo chief! Jes let me deal with square here and I'll be right there"

The order got out thankfully and many began returning, firing off weapons and yelling at others. A scream went up from one of the strange looking seekers and Prime looked up to see a group of Fem's working together in synch to fire simultaneously. One waved at him with a crafty wink and Prime got the message, yelling instantly at his men to get back into the city and get to their posts. Then a heavy dread came over him and time slowed down to nothing more than movements in nanoseconds, each one lasting what felt like an orn.

Megatron had that effect on most bots and people but as he rose up from the midst of the new ranks it was clear that he had been completely rebuilt and upgraded into a monster that saw no rival. Without so much as a element of the manic power mad laughter that usually gave him away, Megatron raised his arm, the whole thing a long black cannon which rippled with several thousand jolts of separate energon lines that were interwoven between the intricate layers.

The resulting explosion was similar to that of a nuclear explosion and Autocity didn't stand a chance of surviving. The rubble crashed over the top of him and Prime felt as though the whole world had suddenly turned and crashed down to ensure that his life was now a living nightmare. But for a brief second, in the darkness that threatened to consume him, a tiny light brought back his life and made his resolve to continue fighting even stronger. Three tiny sets of optics stared up at him in the darkness, their light blue easy enough to identify even in this bitter darkness. "Don't give up" came a voice, tiny and small but determined to keep on going.

"Get out, run, before he comes again!" said another, more defiant but strong and determined than every.

"Don't worry about us, stop him!" came the final voice, sounding way to old for the years that held it.

Prime couldn't believe what he was hearing, they were telling him to get out of harms way? What about them? Prime couldn't leave them and tried to push himself up in order to reach out, "Proma! Come on, we need to get you out of here!" he said.

The last speaker slowly shook his head, "No…he'll kill her. Not going to allow that…get out of here. Protect the city, please!"

Before Optimus could answer, a large hand grabbed him and hoisted him up out of the rubble. "Well well" came the harrowingly dark tones that were unmistakeably Megatron but the upgrades somehow made him appear even more menacing with the blazing red optics and wickedly sharpened teeth, "Look what we have here…Optimus Prime!"

Instinct took over and Optimus's arm reached up to block the attack and force Megatron back a couple of steps, "Megatron" he growled, feeling years of hate and anxiety grow up horribly in his throat, "What have you done?!"

The laugh was cold and pierced his spark, his optics briefly picking up on the three terrified sparklings below as they began to cower at the noise. Their systems would be corrupted by such a sound and Prime knew he was nothing that could be done about it. _Primus forgive me _he thought silently.

"It's called survival of the fittest and I think you deserve some lessons in that" without even pausing to give Optimus a chance to defend himself, Megatron launched continual attacks from kicks and punches to jolts of electricity and energon straight to vital systems and threatening to overload the others systems.

However before Megatron got the chance to use his mace effectively, a half-startled yelp of fear which was quickly quenched but still hear cut across his audio receptors and the menace turned to see the three sparklings. The youngest of whom was staring directly at him with one of the most horrified looks of terror that Prime had ever seen but he also noticed the determination. "No! Don't do anything!" somewhere a jolt of energon or maybe a distant ignition from his spark made Optimus rush at Megatron with all his might to prevent the inevitable. He knew what she wanted to do, what she was terrified to do but she was so young, so innocent that she didn't understand what it would do.

Even the other two couldn't stop her, they would support her.

The mace went up in slow motion and Prime did the only thing he could do in order to protect them.

He took the full force of the attack straight to the face, feeling his right optic being ripped open and a shower of blue energon go flying. Optimus was falling and felt the gaze of a heavy darkness take him followed by the memory of nothing more. _Please be all right, Primus protect those three. They are the future_!

--

Donk! Donk

With a start, Optimus woke up at the sound of that accursed bell and looked around a little confused for a moment.

"Hey, Prime, you okay?" came a quiet question from Sideswipe who was trying to wake his brother without getting hit again as the yellow twin happened to do when being awoken to this horrible nightmare that was now their existence. Optimus nodded and pushed himself wearily up in order to help the others who had not stirred as of yet.

No one ever wanted to get up when that accursed bell went but the punishment was far worse than the work that had to be done.

A tiny squeak made Prime look down and he found Gogo still sitting in his palm, yawning slightly as if just waking up. Sides stared at the tiny cassette and moved over, "Where did he come from?"

"Outside somewhere…at least that's what he told me last night" whispered Optimus, allowing Sides to pet him slightly and noticing that the red twin's hand was blackened and some of the wiring was missing to. A sharp glare was enough to shame the younger mech to look away and hide his hand, a slight shudder going through his system, "With Ratchet gone…" he started before Prime straightened and nodded towards the door.

A shadow could just be seen outlining the upgraded form of Barricade striding towards them with a swagger. Looking down at Gogo, Optimus sighed, "Gogo, time to go back to where you came from. May Primus be with you" he said, rubbing the tiny creatures back and neck and watching as it took flight and disappeared through a tiny crack that really nothing should have been able to get through.

Sides glanced at Optimus was a questioning face, "You think?"

There was no response to give, so Prime didn't answer, instead moving around to help Mirage stand up before he fell and damaged his circuits again.

"Right you lazy lot, up the slag or else it won't just be me beating ya" came the sharp voice of Bulwark[1.

The looks he got from the autobot captives instilled the hatred, fear and general discomfort that was going on but he didn't care. They were worthless prisoners now and no threat to anyone.

"Oh and Bumblebee is to stay here" he murmured with an evil glint of satisfaction at the horrified faces and brief thought of resistance. But it really was futile.

--

On the horizon, just at the edge of the Ameliorate factory – or Orate Death Camp as it was officially known to those on the outside – a figure stood silhouetted against the deep red rising sun.

It was sleek, dirty and appeared to darken as the golden red shone across it. Gogo circled and landed on the outstretched palm, clicking away but not getting a response. The purple optics bore across the dangerous equipment, heaps of radioactive waste and the stench of death and decay. A flicker of blue light crept from the figures hand and shot towards the camp, spilling a container of rare oil with ease.

"You're reign of terror is soon going to come crumbling down Recondite[2, even if we have to take it apart piece by piece"

And then it was gone.

TBC

Author's endnotes

Heh the con's get new names, just to stop peeps getting confused I'll translate them here.

[1 aka Barricade

[2 aka Megatron


	2. Chapter 0

Chapter 0 – Information

Author Note: Okay, first of all sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to update this. I've been a bit on the busy side with moving out to uni digs and waiting on getting the internet which took a bit longer than what I was actually expecting which was not brilliant. Anyway you're getting two chapters because of it so hopefully that'll make up for everything. This one's not got a lot to do with the plot, simply provides a bit of back-story and hopefully some extra bits of information that you might need along the way.

Enjoy

--

Recondite typed expertly at the keyboard of the vast computer systems that made Earth's puny attempts at computerised technology look highly pathetic and not worth the countless hours they had spent on them. Bringing up an upgrades file, he smirked feeling part of his old self drift briefly back to the surface but the modified personality quickly shut it down. He was no longer the power mad, hunger driven maniac he had once been. He was dangerous beyond any real belief, with a scheming mind, wiser thoughts and a perspective on the big picture. Very much the opposite of the rebellious and often moronic Megatron he had once been.

Skimming through the upgrade information, Recondite barely registered half the extra additions.

Accessing Files:

Decepticon upgrades

Leader 

Megatron / Recondite

Additional information: Upgraded weapon system to ensure smoother acceleration in battle and less loading time. Personality modified, battle programming updated with a variety more schemes and layouts. Amour upgraded and re-marked. Extensive adjustments to all operating systems in order to make Amelorate faster, stronger and harder to predict.

Military Operation Commander 

Shockwave / Seismicwave

Additional information: Full upgrade on armour and weapon capabilities as well as targeting systems and interference mechanisms. Has extensive memory upgrade to allow for clearer targeting and pin-pointing of homing defence network.

Headmaster 

Scorponok / Abscond

Additional information: Upgraded with armour and a reprogramming to allow better use of extensive battle information. Weapons re-calibrated and made easier to move when in alternative mode.

Seekers 

Starscream / Estoilehowl

Additional information: Given a full reprogramming with original personality buried deep within central processing unit – however chance of it resurfacing from time to time but anti-sential program installed to stop this happening to frequently.

Skywarp / Celestialsphere

Additional information: upgraded combat information and weapon systems.

Thundercracker / Thunderbolt

Additional information: upgraded dual combat capabilities and reprogramming of internal navigation systems to make way for new information in scanning and search missions.

Communicator 

Soundwave / Resonate

Additional information: hacking and scanning systems all updated with instant access from wireless port – no need for actual direct contact with any life form capable of broadcasting signals. Built from the remains of various vanquished foes and little original material remains. Weapons and armour upgraded to provide for more stealth missions. Voice simulator has been replaced with more accessible systems.

Mini-Cassettes 

Ravage / Disrupt

Laserbeak / Muzzle

Rumble / Resound

Frenzy / Paroxy

Ratbat / Crumbsnatcher

Additional information: All upgraded with heavier armour, more advanced battle systems and extra storage facilities for scouting and retrieval missions. Outer bodies advanced and reconstructed slightly in order to allow for easier access back into Resonate and communication processors upgraded to allow wireless contact and thought transferring more easily.

Constructicons 

Bonecrusher / Osseousgrind

Additional information: Heavier armour and upgrade on battle computer and central processor for more precise attack patterns.

Micromasters 

Barricade / Bulwark

Motorhead / Oilburner

Additional information: Armour and weapon systems modified from original systems with upgraded targeting and seeking abilities. Central memory upgraded with more battle strategies and a far greater number of options of weapon alignments.

Recondite shifted and then re-began his work on those accursed Autobots. True he wanted to completely and totally obliterate them from the face of the earth but this method of slowly killing them by forcing them to do the lethal work to drain the planet of all its resources was somehow completely fulfilling that he couldn't help but chuckle evilly to himself every time he thought about the whole situation.

True it was a lot of hard work finding things to kill them off with but that was all part of the job. Typing a few more keys, he decided it was best to check on the current state of affairs with those who were on his hit list to get rid of quickly and see if there was anything else he could do to them.

Accessing Files:

Autobot Prison Counter

Prime Leader 

Optimus Prime

Current working location:Magma Pits

Current medical state: Healthy but slowing

Action being taken against: Rations cut due to insubordination

Female Autobot Commander 

Elita One

Current working location: Pleasure Facility

Current medical state: Strong, expecting sparkling

Action being taken against: Extra rations due to possibility of sparkling

City Commander 

Ultra Magnus

Current working location: Tar processing

Current medical state: Poor

Action being taken against: None – life expectancy low

Cars 

Hound

Current working location: Slag Pile

Current medical state: Healthy

Action being taken against: Solitary confinement

Ironhide

Current working location: Magma processing

Current medical state: Health falling quickly

Action being taken against: Working longer after attacking guard

Jazz

Current working location: Tar processing

Current medical state: Moderate

Action being taken against: Being watched for signs of rebellion

Mirage

Current working location: Magma Processing

Current medical state: Moderate to Poor

Action being taken against: Beatings to make work harder

Prowl

Current working location: Slag Pile

Current medical state: Healthy to moderate

Action being taken against: Chained to stop escape attempt

Sideswipe

Current working location: Recondrite's quarters

Current medical state: Strong

Action being taken against: Electric tagging so constant monitoring can occur

Sunstreaker

Current working location: Seismicwave's quarters

Current medical state: Healthy

Action being taken against: Electric shock collar to endorse obedience

Hot Rod

Current working location: Tar processing

Current medical state: Healthy

Action being taken against: Mental preparation for testing

Female Autobots 

Arcee

Current working location: Pleasure Facility

Current medical state: Poor

Action being taken against: waiting on results of test to see why sparkling lost

Chromia

Current working location: Pleasure Facility

Current medical state: Moderate

Action being taken against: Recovering well from difficult birth of new sparkling

Firestar

Current working location: Pleasure Facility

Current medical state: Healthy

Action being taken against: Being prepared for use in producing sparkling

Moonracer

Current working location: Pleasure Facility

Current medical state: Dead

Action being taken against: Died during sparkling being born, sparkling alive

**Medical Officer**

Ratchet

Current working location: Prison

Current medical state: Healthy but falling

Action being taken against: Imprisoned for trying to help another, awaiting final judgement

Mini-Vehicles 

Bumblebee

Current working location: Test subject

Current medical state: Psychically: Moderate Mentally: Poor

Action being taken against: Falling rapidly, life expectancy not predicted

Scientist 

Preceptor

Current working location: Prison

Current medical state: Poor

Action being taken against: Force fed energon as trying to kill himself

With a sarcastic smirk, Recondite grinned ruefully to himself and then began searching for more information on the Terrabots, a group which seemed to align themselves with the Autobots but as of yet had not been directly seen so identification was impossible. This was proving to be a bit of a pain for the Amelorate leader as there was a distinct possibility that he knew exactly who the Terrabots were but until he could get an identification of them he was in the best possible way screwed.

An invisible enemy was not a thing to be found easily.

Having forced the information out of Preceptor, he had been able to access some of the files that lay scrambled from the half-reclaimed Autobot computer and using a selection of names and types of information that could be generated he had made rough guesses at who they were.

Still he was being cautious about sending this information out in case he was completely and totally wrong. That would not suit him in the slightest and would mean betraying his men. This could not be afforded right now. Opening the file he sighed, looking at just the basic information and completely unaware of how much information he had actually gotten correct. Had he realised then things would have become a lot harder but that was tricky to pull off with so little visible information.

Accessing Files:

Terrabots.

Unofficial Leader 

Proma (Pomaded, name is shortened) – Concept Future Ferrari

Unofficial Communications Officer 

Accel – Concept Future Monitor Truck

Unofficial Female Commander 

Stuntz (real name: Aura Perennial) – no alt form

Mini-CDs 

Gogo – dragon

Seeker – rabbit

Rome – butterfly

Gardener/Basic Medic 

Uncle Bucky – old mech – tape deck

Gardening/Medical Assistants 

Kistune

Kaba

Neko

Nezumi

Risu

Sparklings in Stasis 

Spray

Delta Flight

Spindle

Blazer

Masp

Sky Lynx

Anmangus

He still wasn't that happy with things but knew there wasn't much chance to fully explore them right now. There were other things that he should be doing but since no one was bothering him for once, the leader decided that he would simply check through old files and wipe off anything he considered to be not that important at the moment.

Somehow he stumbled on a file which contained dates and information which he had not spotted before and decided to go through them in order to see just what had happened and when, for no other reason than he felt inclined to.

Accessing Files:

**Time Line of events**

**2007** – Autobots arrive on Earth, Battle of Mission City, and Destruction of Allspark. Call sent out to other Autobots.

**2010** – Second Decepticon attack which ultimately failed but succeeded in the retrieval of the sunken bodies. Five additional Autobots arrived and helped in the battle.

**2012** – Marriage of Sam and Mikeala, additional Autobots arrived on earth (gate crashing the wedding almost) and first reports of a mysterious group appearing on the fringes of the outer galaxy

**2016 **– Final group of Autobots arrive on Earth, including the Fems who report no activity from any decepticon sites only to be attacked by remaining fractions led by Soundwave

**2017** – Autocity granted permission to be built with co-op from world military sources, first sparkling (Proma) born

**2020** – City continues to be built, mild interstellar disturbances from alien races but nothing to much to worry about. Second group of sparklings born (Accel included in their number)

**2021** – After a difficult 'birth', the first female autobot (Stuntz) is born but is weak. Reports of a new threat reach Earth but nothing confirmed from any outlying source.

**2023** – Jupiter Station disappears from all known locations and threats received from an unknown group begin to filter through into military technology

**2024** – Direct contact with the Ameliorate council which completely and totally fails and high suspicion of their origin is immediately under investigation

**2025** – Ameliorate attack and destruction of Autocity, enslavement of the planet Earth – now remained Energon 307 – begins.

**2030** – Humankind is transported to a different world under slave act orders. Autobots forced to remain and devoid the planet of any and all resources before it is destroyed.

**2039** – Logs of strange incidents with reserves of energon, medical and spare parts supplies disappearing

**2042** – Incidents have not let up despite higher security and reports filtering in of 'ghosts' wandering around in the dead of night.

**2045** – Strange identification mark left after a group of attacks on energon reserves identifying a group called 'Terrabots' but sweeps of outlying areas turn up no sign of any other living thing

**2049** – Direct threat received from the Terrabots but still no traceable evidence. Security is tightened and the Autobots are punished for causing the problems even though they have no idea what is going on themselves.

**2050** – Present Day [please enter information

Recondite sighed in irritation but then closed the file, this whole situation was turning against them when it had no right to officially. But the Terrabots would slip up eventually, they had to. It made the only real sense but that would mean waiting them out and given that they were young and inexperienced them maybe things would work out to be a lot better for him.

A sound of a knock from the door told him that it was time to be getting up and torturing Autobots again. Sometimes he loved his job a little to much.

TBC

Authors note: Next Chap that way 


	3. Chapter 1

Delphian

Authors Note: As I said, here's the second chapter. A little bit of a sad one this but had to be done. Also forgive if I get any personalities wrong to but the Fem's I'm not that sure of.

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers in any way shape or form and still not making any money from this.

--

Chapter 1 – Times Gone

Tears fell unchecked down the dark pink cheeks as Elita stared helplessly at the body of Moonracer, feeling as though her heart was going to break into a thousand pieces. She could hear Acree and Chromi stirring behind her and felt as though life was going to only get harder on them now. Why they hadn't removed the others body was a mystery but given the lack of the sparkling it could only mean one thing. This was a warning to all of them to not try anything as it would only result in their cold and lonely death.

Yet still she felt responsible for causing Moon to be all alone on the one night they could have helped her through everything. The one night that she needed them and all were unable to even be aware of what was going on. All because the Amelorate were more concerned about the number of sparklings that they could produce. She bit back an anger filled yell of pain, knowing that once again she was with a sparkling that would become another monster draining the world of everything.

A hand gently laid itself on her shoulder, offering comfort and understanding at the situation but even as she took it, Elita felt like no leader. She had failed in every way and it was her responsibility to protect them. Firestar sighed, not really knowing how to deal with this situation in the slightest but not wanting Elita to take all the mental blame that she kept pushing herself through, "Elita, there was nothing that you could have done"

"There was" insisted Elita, hardly able to take her optics off the mangled metal and now lifeless spark in front of her, "There was a thousand things I could have done for her and yet I slept through all of it." Somewhere she knew her words were nothing more than just the frightened imagination of a spark thrown into the extremely grown up world but what else could she really do now? There was no way out of this mess, all her hope had failed in one simple failure and already she could feel the depression weighing heavily against her.

"What's happened?" came a tiny whisper from Acree, unable to actually see from her position on the bed due to her weakened state. Unlike the males, the Fems were given a bed that was roughly the right size but made out of extremely cheap materials that gave way. Plus their use made them undesirable to any of the Fems unless they were forced to remain on them and given Acree's condition it wasn't that much of a surprise that she couldn't see what was going on.

Firestar didn't give a response, instead focusing her attention of getting the distort Elita away from the sight of the body and to the wiser Chromi who knew more about dealing with hard situations than she did. True tears were rolling down her face completely unchecked at the same time but she couldn't let her commanding officer break down like this. "Elita? Please come away from this, it'll do you no good to stare constantly" she pleaded quietly, surprised when she was able to simply push the much larger mech up.

Chromi didn't say a word, instead stretching her arms out to take Elita from Firestar and begin to comfort her old friend with long clicks and whistles. Firestar knew that she had been left with the rough job of informing Acree of what was going on but wasn't sure if the pink fem could take it given her current condition. Loosing a sparkling was never an easy thing to recover from, Chromi was built more to accept the feeling but the ex-biker most certainly wasn't. Plus having to actually speak about her twin sister's death did not appeal to the young cybertronian either.

"Fire?" asked Acree, attempting to sit up but failing with only a slight thunk back onto the table. She was getting worried at the lack of talking and plus it was hard to disguise the sound of crying no matter how much the audio receptors were damaged. To make matters worse Acree's weren't at that particular point in time, there were only two things that would cause Elita to try like that and personally she hoped that it was not the thing that she was dreading.

Taking a steadying breath, which made her want to instantly exhale a load of excess waste from her system, Firestar turned around and gently sat down next to Acree, "Moon's gone".

There was silence, the thick and heavy kind that is usually presence only when the information is taking time to digest. Acree leaned her head against the cold metal, feeling too exhausted to cry but allowing tears to slowly fall from her optics. Reaching out a hand, the older mech took the now youngest members hand and squeezed it, "I'm sure she wanted out…she's probably merged back with the matrix, where all her pain will be removed"

The words felt meaningless right now, like some distant dream that she refused to accept but they were the only ones that she could think of to provide some comfort. But for whom it was she did not know.

--

The lashing finished after a hundred blows had been struck against the back plate of Hound and savagely Osseousgrind pulled back as Bulwark glared down the lines, "Let this be a lesson to all of you, insubordination will not be tolerated. Is that understood?" he shot waiting for the standard response which arrived no sooner than an astrosecond later with the grouped reply of "Yes sir".

Waiting a few more seconds, just to be an annoying little git, Bulwark nodded satisfactorily and motioned to Jazz to pick up Hound, "Now get to work you lazy buggers, double shifts today, orders from up top"

With a general amount of dismay concealed through the many years that they had been put through this nightmare of life, the Autobots filed along to their various areas. Prime noted that Ironhide was slower than normal, with a strained expression but could not do anything whilst the guards were watching from their various locations. It hurt to see his old friend showing his age poorly with the onset of something nasty which only Ratchet would be able to identify. For some reason Prime feared that it might be Rustox, a condition which closed off the internal functions slowly by degrading everything down and if it was that there was little that could be done to help.

Swivelling his optic away, the once great leader sighed. That meant things were getting really bad and if it were Rustox then many more could fall. Plus the fact that Ultra Magnas was close to offlinging forever did not help the matter in the slightest. If they were allowed access to their medic then there may be a chance but the lovable and caring idiot had managed to get himself locked away in one of the lower cells for trying to do his job and repair Sunstreaker after a severe punishment had been dealt to him. Granted the yellow maniac had probably done something to deserve it but to lock up a medical officer was beyond all belief.

Plus it meant that their communications with the Fems had completely stopped to.

Something gave him a none to gentle prod towards the magma pits, the stinking, hot and exhausting pit that would eventually claim his life. Some days he wished that it would but knew he had to stay strong for his men.

Just sometimes he wished it wasn't so hard to do so.

With a terrible crash that seemed to rattle through every rock and mechanoid there, the rements of mother earth threw up a terrible storm of ice cold rain, booming thunder and streaks of forked lightening. The storm came down hard and fast, indicating that it was not going to fade away anytime soon.

Prime hoped that it would.

--

Several long miles away, on the barren landscape that had once been the vast city of Mission with the vast deserts spreading out around it to form an almost singular world was the remains of Autocity. It had been designed to be the best of both worlds with advanced systems to preserve energy and renew it safely. But now it was just a series of twisted metals and destroyed structures. However in a disregarded corner was a sturdy, though slightly dented, communications bunker which on the surface appeared to be as lifeless as the world around it.

But on closer inspection as tiny stream of light crept out from a hole no larger than an entrance to a mousse lair. And tonight there was a crashing noise from within, one of anger, hatred and a desire to throttle anything that got in its way.

Proma, the eldest of the Terrabots, was going completely off the fritz by banging, yelling incoherently and smashing into everything that he could find. He was infuriated beyond all system parameters and had no way of controlling such emotion at his age. He wanted to yell, curse, shout, cry and be depressed all at the same time and was somehow managing to make such a good job of it that his much smaller companion was beginning to highly fear for his safety never mind her own. Ducking another swipe that resulted in Proma's hand going through the small spec of light and widening the hole considerably, Stuntz tried once again to reason with one of her closest friends, "Proma! By Primus, calm down please before you hurt yourself"

"How can you be so calm? Don't you realise what's going on, why we sit here they're dying and being tortured into doing so!" he uncharacteriscally yelled back at her before aiming a punch directly towards the small fem. Raising her arms up to block the attack, Stuntz refused to fight back on the grounds that he could easily beat her and that she knew this was nothing more than just a pent up rage escaping. But there was no denying the fact that this situation was getting completely out of hand.

But she didn't answer his question either, to preoccupy with defending herself against the onslaught of attacks that kept coming from the red and silver mech who was caught in such a rage he did not know what he was doing. Suddenly she miss-timed a thrust attack and was sent flying back into the bunker wall with a resounding crash that would have been heard on the surface if anyone happened to be there at the time. Proma moved once again to attack her but suddenly had another problem to deal with.

Accel leapt onto his brother's back and forced him down, "What the slag are you doing, you stupid moron!" he yelled, trying desperately to get the other to see sense but knowing fine well that there was not a chance in the pit he was going to. Enraged Proma turned on his little brother, throwing punches and kicks in any direction and seeming to not even be aware of what he was doing now. Evident was the lack of emotion in the purple optics, the stigma of what Recondrite's laugh had done to corrupt all their systems.

Spinning around expertly, the silver mech with yellow stripes managed to floor the other and throw himself on top to force his down, "Stuntz! Get him offline pronto!"

Without a second's hesitation, the little fem leapt up and lightly twisted two wires at the base of the others neck. Instantly Proma stopped writhing about like some wraith and went offline. Exhaling what a human would call a sigh of relief, Accel carefully stood up and offered his hand to the other, "Are you all right?"

She nodded, not looking him the face as her concern was more with the prone figure on the floor, "I'm fine, he only caught me off guard once but I thought for a second…" Stuntz didn't need to finish her sentence, it was evident from what had gone on what could have happened.

Picking up the tiny fem, Stuntz was exceptionally small even by cybertronian standards - a good couple of feet shorter than Bumblebee and Jazz in actuality – Accel hugged her fondly and glanced down at the older sparkling lying at his feet, "Just what the pit-slag did you do to get him so worked up?"

A tiny whistle of concern came from the bodged communication desk and Gogo ejected himself from the CD slop, slipped into his little dragon mode and sailed effortlessly over to Accel where he sat and clicked apologises constantly. Stuntz smiled and stroked the little dragon's head effectively, "He saw what Gogo brought back with him, and it's not pleasant"

With a groan, Accel kicked his brother in irritancy, "I blinking told you not to look at it, you flipping microchip" an patient wearing thin sigh escaped him as he released Stuntz and moved to pick up the prone Proma.

"He was curious Accel, I know you are" said Stuntz offering to help but suddenly finding her hands full as Gogo decided to latch onto her fingers happily and whistle lightly.

Accel grinned as he started to drag the other away, "I know I am but there's no way I would go on the fritz over it…well okay I probably will do but I wouldn't attack you like this idiot just did. I swear sometimes he just doesn't think"

Stuntz smiled and followed carefully, ensuring that everything shut down. There was no point in analysing the data just yet, not with a prone comrade to deal with. Plus knowing Accel they were going to head to the one place where nothing bad could ever really happen. The cave garden.

"Unlike you Accel?" she teased, receiving nothing more than a glare back before the first sounds of rain came crashing down upon their little bunker.

Glancing back, the silver mech with yellow stripes paused uncertainly and shook his head, "Going to be a long storm this. Better tell old Bucky to get his mischievous little runts in"

Gogo whistled indignantly at him from the crux of Stuntz's hand before burying his little head back in complete terror.

--

TBC

Authors note: Well there ya go, please review and tell me what you think of this and I'll try to update a little quicker next time to


	4. Chapter 2

Delphian

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers in any way shape or form, they all belong to Hasbro, Paramount and the comic guys. Not making any money out of this so don't sue me please, I'm only a lowly student with ambitions to be a writer one day. The sparklings are mine though, as well as the new upgrades but otherwise I don't own anything else.

Authors note: oopse, kinda got the last comment totally wrong on my last chapter but uni life has been overtaking everything. Anyway, here's the next part of the story at long last and hope it's been worth the wait.

--

Chapter 2- Planning and Opportunities

A strange silver substance, not quite liquid but not quite metal either, slurped its way along the tubing system and filled the small cube to the brim. Watching it carefully, Stuntz stopped the flow and ran her fingers over the surface. Instantly the metallic tree sap bubbled, popped slightly and then changed into a swirl of colours before turning clear like rain water. Nodding, the little fem headed over to her companions and tilted Proma's head back to pour the drink down his throat.

"What is that stuff?" asked Accel, abandoning the viewing screen with a tone which showed his disgust at what was being played.

She didn't respond at first, watching to see the larger bot cough a few times but then return to a relaxed state. "It's a calming drink, found the recipe in some old disused file. Supposed to be good for the spark and all that"

Accel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the joints click in the most annoying manner, "Don't suppose you could brew one up for me could you?"

Stopping the reprimand before it came out, the other shook her head slowly. Glancing around the cave, it was hard to think that such evil atrocities were taking place just a few miles away from where they were sitting. There were silver tree's in this cave, young and strong, stretching their branches out thickly to seek the air above them. The leaves were glass almost, easy to shatter if not given the correct sort of landing area. A long river, small by the old standards but pure and clean, ran the length of the cave system as far as any of them could tell. It wasn't possible to go exploring much further than beyond the safe boundaries of the old Autocity, because the Orate could have picked them up.

Her optics wandered over to Uncle Bucky, the old bot who had stumbled across them after a rather horrible battle on the surface. It was hard to imagine what he had been, just watching him happily tend to the garden where he grew plants and tended the trees. The old tape deck was looking over at them and seemed to know exactly what was going on even though he had hardly walked into the room. With a nod, he lumbered over to them followed by the squeaks of the CD's and the mini-bots who had turned up with Bucky.

Accel caught hold of Gogo and Seeker, rubbing their spines, "Hello you two? Been bugging poor Bucky again?"

"Negative" came the response, slightly monotone but with a hint of a smile, "They have been helping with the planting of new trees. What occurred with Promenade?"

Stuntz looked down, "He went off the fritz after seeing the footage Gogo brought back…though I'm not sure as to why"

The red and silver mech still had yet to come around after being forced to offline; it appeared the little Fem was just a bit too good at doing that sort of thing in a hurry. Maybe it could in handy later on but she doubted it. Accel didn't look up from the two CD's as he spoke, averting his gaze from the pair of them, "I know why"

They waited for a response, knowing better than to ask questions. Finally the truck part of him shifted and let the two CD's go to chase after Roma with Kitsune and Risu. It was quite an odd seen to see a fox, dragon, rabbit and bat chasing after a butterfly but it worked. "They're doing stuff to the Fems…nasty stuff which I thought would never happen"

"Oh Accel" sighed Stuntz closing her optics and offering her hand to him for some comfort.

The yellow and silver bot struggled to stop himself from crying, "They're making them have sparklings, forcing them…all of them. Including…"

"Standard procedure" came Bucky's voice though it was a little quieter than normal.

"Bucky!" hissed Stuntz irritably; not wanting to burst into tears herself. She knew a lot of the stuff that happened in the Death Camp, the little fem had spied on it enough to see the surface stuff but never had she thought that the Fems would be put through something like that. No wonder it was impossible to find them.

There was silence for a long while, everyone contemplating the meaning of those dead words. A groan came from Proma as finally his central computer rebooted himself and he frowned at his two oldest friends, "What the slag did I go and do this time?"

"Looked at the footage Gogo brought back before I got there you big lug-nut" said Accel, kicking his brother's foot none-to-lightly, "Then decided to attack our little star here"

"Accel!" Stuntz looked a little more than embarrassed about hearing her old nickname again. Proma shook his head and hauled himself into a sitting position before looking around the cave and sighing. The situation was hopeless. What were they really meant to do, there was three of them going up against the entire Orate camp. It was pure suicide.

"Don't think negavitly. You three have to free the Autobots or else all hope is lost" said Bucky, looking directly at Proma before turning and lumbering back off to do some tending to his flowers.

Two looked at one and all three understood each other instantly. There was no need for squabbling or argument. They had sworn a long time ago to break the others out of that Death Camp or die trying.

With a fleeting glimmer of hope in his spark, Proma extended his hand out into the centre of the small group, "Till all are one"

Stuntz placed her hand on top of his, "We stand together"

Accel closed the deal with both hands, one on top touching Stuntz hand and the other joining with his elder brothers on the bottom, "Until our darkest hour"

The other two copied the move Accel had made with their free hand and all of them brought the clutch down to the ground quickly. The oath had been sworn many times before and would be said a thousand times more but sometimes they had to remind themselves of what they were doing. It was their bond to keep them going, their hope and love for one another embedded in a single action.

Unknown to the three sparklings, someone was listening to them up high in the cosmos. Someone they all knew but had never met. "Till all are one" said a voice, deep and soothing but filled with authority and might.

--

Choking black trails of smoke curled their way up from the stinking tar that was being burnt down slowly into energon. The work was disgusting and no human could have ever dealt with it. Jazz pushed one of the slabs towards a conveyer belt, wheezing badly before suddenly letting off a loud cough. The rain was not helping the amount of pure steam that had been produced and suddenly he collapsed. Forgetting everything else, Hotrod shot towards his comrade and tried to pull him up back up, "Come on, you can't give up now"

Jazz choked a little, his optic's smarting, "It's okay…just give me a…."

"You don't have a moment…yow!" Hotrod yelled as a large blow was delivered via an energon whip. Celestialsphere growled at the pair as Jazz had now collapsed back to the ground. The red eyes flashed harshly with rows of teeth showing through a disgruntled smile, "What the slag are you fraggers doing?"

Hotrod tried to move back towards Jazz, "He's unwell! I've got to get him to a medic!"

The whip lashed out in front of the younger bot with a savage burning sensation running down his left hand circuits. Hotrod yelled out despite what everyone else had told him to do, Celestialsphere had obviously turned up the pain threshold. Every last system smarted with pain, some almost overloading but not quite reaching that point. Thunderbolt came wandering up, intent on discovering the nature of the disruption, "What's all this noise?" he drawled out. Hotrod and Jazz stared up in terror, one Orate was bad enough but two was enough to reduce them to terrified sparklings.

Celestialsphere grinned and kicked out at Hotrod, who just took it for once as he could not let anything happen to Jazz, "This one seems to think that the other needs to go to a medic"

A drawl of a laugh came from Thunderbolt's vocal unit, "Does he now? Well there's only one thing to do with a beaten up old bot isn't there?"

Before the sentence had even finished being said, Celestialsphere had grappled Hotrod to the floor with his head firmly locked in a position so he could see what was about to happen. Thunderbolt loomed over the now terrified Jazz and started to deliver blow after blow unto the defenceless bot. His yells rang out, mixed in with Hotrod's pleas for mercy across the whole yard.

The other Orate members shouted encouragements whilst those Autobots on the surface could only stare on in terror. The beating lasted a horrifying ten minuets and by the time that Thunderbolt finished Jazz was barely recognisable, though still alive. Just.

Estoilehowl wandered up, glaring at the scene as Hotrod was finally released but didn't move anymore. A snarl passed over the seekers face, "Bump that wreck somewhere useful and get these slaggers back to work before any more acts of insubordination occur"

Hotrod couldn't look at any of the others, though he could feel their optic's on him. All he could see was the mangled form of Jazz before he was hauled off the ground and pushed back into the labour. Trying to keep his emotions in check, Hotrod silently offered his apologises to Primus as the wrecked body was dragged away.

Mirage watched silently, feeling his spark heavy with emotion. Turning to look at the sky, he offered what little prays could be said at a time like this.

--

Solitary confinement wasn't that bad really, just lonely and pointlessly long. Hound leaned back against the wall and thought of all the times on Cybertron with the others before the war. Three were many memories there, some seeking solace in bright light and others causing momentary smiles to cross his face. Hound jolted at hearing a sound, not recognising it at first until the door was flung open with a blinding light and a loud bang.

"Get up!" came an order from someone he couldn't quite identify, "You're going into Tar Processing as of now!"

--

Recondite stared over the work ground with an impassive look on this face. It wasn't that he was really thinking of anything important but today he felt completely bored out of his metal casing. True there had been reports of a death through careless action but otherwise it was just the same old things. Maybe it was due to a lack of re-charging but the Orate leader refused to give into such a pointless thing until the strange dream stopped. A sound altered him to the presence of another and turning, a malicious grin crossed his face upon finding Sideswipe bowing to allow Seismicwave in.

He grinned at his Military Commander, obviously reports were coming in once again which meant the damaged communication system had finally been fixed which was a good thing, "Well Seismic, my old loyal friend, what news do you bring to me today?"

He barely noticed that Sideswipe had backed out of the room but he guessed the red twin was going to fetch their customary drinks; they could always get him later for acting without orders by maybe that meant he was close to breaking. A good sign indeed.

"A mixture I'm afraid my lord" Seismic's eye wandered around the room, picking up the burn marks from another encounter with one of the Fems or possibly the slave it was hard to tell these days, "The communication system has been restored to full working potential which means the other energon planets have all reported back with full confirmations of everything being in order"

Recondite nodded, grinning a little too much, "Go on"

Taking a deep breath, Seismic prepared for the response to the next part of his report mentally, "It would appear that the Terrabots have struck once again, over half the stocks of energon are gone plus…."

There was no response from the other so Seismic kept going, "It is apparent that one of them may have access to the building. There has been a few small glitches around the barracks and…."

A sudden wailing broke off the speakers words and also put a stop on the rage of Recondite. There was only one thing that would set off that sort of alarm. "Prison, report status!" barked the leader into the comms.

"All present and accounted for. Even that runt Bumblebee is here…must be a surface break!" came back the stiff reply.

Recondite growled harshly and took off in the direction of the main work area, joined by Seismicwave and Resonate in quick succession. They passed many different bots who were shouting at their charges and ensuring all of their selected area was accounted for. The Fems were huddled together in a corner of the pleasure facility, terrified out of their minds as to what could be going on so it ruled out any of them.

Upon reaching the main area, total chaos met his optics as Magma slopped over the overflow piping and scorched all who went near it. He could see three bodies in the horrid mess, two were his own men – Osseousgrind and Abscond – half melted and thrashing about wildly with the pain. The other was Ironhide who was apparently offline and was being hauled out by the joint efforts of Prime and Magnus. "What the slag happened?" he barked at Estoilehowl, believing that it was probably a memory fault.

However the other shook his head, "I do not know Lord Recondite. I was fetching Hound out of prison to replace Jazz".

Oilburner staggered forward, looking rather odd with half of his face crushed in so that his optics were virtually forced together, "It was that Mirage…he managed to catch me off guard sir"

"How" the menace was distinct in the others voice.

"Must've reactivated his invisibility circuits or something, didn't see him coming or where he went. Though since the magma managed to overflow it's a safe bet to say he'll be mangled gravely by all of this" replied Oilburner, not sure what would happy if Recondite got anymore mad.

The leader glared around the assembled bots before snarling as lightening forked across the sky. Without warning he sent a blast towards the magma which exploded upwards in a heavy shower, covering Prime, Ironhide and Magnus in smouldering hot lumps of melting rocks. More blasts followed, the magma aiming to hurt the Autobots and any Orate who was stupid enough not to move. Soon every last one of them had some burns from the lethal stuff and was trying to either hide the pain or support others.

Recondite growled, "Let this be a lesson to all of you, no one escapes this camp unless you die!" his yell was loud and horrible.

Watching from a window, Sideswipe clasped a hand on shaking form of Elita and Firestar, whilst Chromi was being forcibly hugged by the other two in order to stop her from breaking down completely.

"Bulwark!" Recondite shouted into the comms system, "Bring their damn filthy medics up and tell them to have all of them fixed up for tomorrow! They will all work triple shifts for this and all rations are to be cut"

As he turned and stormed out, the leader of the Orate failed to notice a symbol glow faintly on his back followed by a simple message written in a language few could read. It said, 'Help is on the way my brothers'.

Prime understood it and closed his optic in shame, Mirage was out in the vast land beyond the camp alone and unaided. He probably wouldn't last the night. "Goodbye old friend, for at least"

--

Stumbling along, Mirage knew he had to keep going or else the others wouldn't survive. Though where he was heading was a complete mystery, all he knew was that in the distance a soft light shone out of a safe haven. At least that was what he hoped it was.

TBC

A.N – I feel so bad about doing that to Jazz, hopefully no one will kill me for it. Please R&R and we'll see where this one goes.


	5. Chapter 3

Delphian

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers in anyway shape or form; they all belong to Hasbro and Paramount. Terrabots are mine as are the Orate (technically) and not making any money from this in the slightest so please don't sue me.

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews guys. It's really good to know I've got a few more readers for the likes of this story. Anyway here we go with yet another chapter and hopefully something will spring up. Though I may be in a bit of a dark mood after watching Sweeny last night.

--

Chapter 3 – No rest for the wicked

Recondite leaned against the window frame, hardly caring to listen the whimpers of pain coming from Sideswipe who was on the floor. There was something in the air tonight, though he didn't know what it was. There was no one outside at this hour, they were all locked up in the barracks or in their personal chambers doing things to one another or working on upgrades. A few of them had been given the Fems that were stable but since that was only Chromi and Firestar available really that pleasure was being highly guarded. True that didn't bother most of his men but something was bothering the Orate leader tonight.

The moonlight shone down on the barren landscape, making everything appear to be made of metal. Ideally he flicked through memories of Cybertron, how it was in the old days and what in his minds eye it would be like in the future with all the power that was being gathered. Still that wasn't what was disturbing him. It was frustrating indeed, he reflected drumming his fingers on the frame before turning to the red twin who had yet to move from his curled up position. Recondite liked to do this to Sideswipe when he was feeling frustrated or annoyed but as he looked he felt no relief, just more frustration.

"Get up!" he barked and stormed towards the other as he did so. Grabbing his chin-plate and forcing the younger bots face upright, he planted a viscous kiss on his metallic lips. Growling happily, he forced Sideswipe into the wall and caressed the wires he knew to be sensitive. Sideswipe desperately tried not to yell out but couldn't quite manage it tonight. It had been a horrible day. "Give me everything" snarled Recondite, opening the others armour.

--

Creeping down the corridor, Stuntz growled quietly as she turned around at hearing a hiss of pain, "Will you be quiet!" she hissed at Proma, "You're going to alert everyone that we're here!"

"Sorry" said Proma, rubbing a head plate which had attainted a dent from a low door which was wedged in place. The pair were on an energon run, something that was usually carried out by a single unit. But Proma was not taking anymore risks after the last incident where Stuntz had almost been caught. Of course this information hadn't been relayed to the group until after both were fully aware of the situation that was going on at the base. Rome was around somewhere, flittering around but Accel had a different mission tonight so it would not do to have the butterfly anywhere near them.

With a sigh, Stuntz kept on moving through the twists and turns before reaching a square slab of metal that was blackened. She knelt down and listened quietly for a few seconds. Proma scanned around but couldn't find anything in the tunnel they were in, "Stuntz?" he asked.

"What?" she was obviously annoyed by his constant questioning but was focused on her work of removing the screws from the panel.

Proma chose his words carefully, "Why is this place sealed off with no security?" the whisper would not have been heard by human ears. Proma had recalibrated his vocal unit in order to remain as quiet as possible from now on.

There was a few seconds of silence as Stuntz finished her work. Removing the slab, she slipped through and offered her hand to help him get through. "Stand guard" she said and replaced the missing section quickly.

"Stuntz" he prompted quietly.

She sighed, "I believe there was an accident here a while ago. The details are hazy but whatever happened screwed over the whole area pretty bad…damaged part of Recondite's brain to"

Proma took the hint; it was obvious to him now what had happened. He stood guard, audios up to maximum to detect the smallest sound. Someone was crying somewhere near, pain and remorse was in the air. As was a strange smell, like burnt metal that was being melted. The leader frowned but shook his head, knowing it wasn't the time to dwell on such things as all.

Feeling a touch on his hand, Proma turned to see Stuntz indicating that they head away from the sound and smell. "What is this place?" he asked, keeping in pace with the smaller Fem.

"The barracks I think but I've never…" pausing the fem stepped up to the nearest wall and stared at it. It appeared pretty smooth and plain which was odd considering everywhere else was jiggered, rough and crumbling sandstone. However as the shadows flicked across, Proma saw markings etched into the stone. They were small, looped and a language that was far older than the lifespan of the Earth. Cybertronian words of sorrow and remembrance.

Stuntz was running her long fingers over the letters, reading the transcript. Obviously she was used to this and knew the long list of names; most meant nothing to either of the pair. Suddenly she sighed, "We need to plant three new trees when we get back."

He stared down at her, "Why?"

"Jazz, Ultra Magnus and Moonracer have gone to meet Primus" she said before raising and nodding her head at the words. Proma sighed and shook his head before placing his hand on the wall and submitting his own prayer to those that had passed on.

"Let's go and cause a stir to get them back for what they've done" he said, a grin of pure mischief crossing his features for the first time in years.

The smaller Fem nodded and led the way down the corridor.

--

Trying not to shake with rage, Ratchet worked as fast as he dared on fixing the Autobots whilst Preceptor helped out the best way he could. Without First Aid being around anymore it was a hard thing to do. The old medic desperately wanted to talk to the others, being locked away in that dark and dingy place had not been his idea of fun in the slightest but with Bulwark standing close by he really couldn't.

Ironhide pulled his arm away from the medical officer, indicating that he should see to the others. Technically he was the most messed up of the lot but there seemed to be something terribly off about the ex-weapon specialist. Ratchet understood his friends longing to be alone but knew that it was impossible. Their whole lives were just a mess of crossed circuits with no hope left. Pulling the arm forcibly back, he silently chided Ironhide for being such a fool and silenced anymore possible rebellions quickly by jamming a wrench into a live wire. The slight yell of surprise woke Bulwark up and he glared at the medic, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just found a live wire that was all" came the smooth reply, though he didn't entirely turn around to look at the other, "They will all be able to work tomorrow once I am finished with them"

A snort came from the other, "Yeah right. That's why you're all such fools" Bulwark spat and wandered off, signalling to two other Orates – young sparklings by the looks of them – to watch either end of the corridors for any escape attempts. "I'm going to get myself a drink, any of you makes trouble whilst I'm gone and you'll regret the day you were created"

Optimus waited until Bulwark was out of audio and optic range, the two younger Orate would be no problem. Sure that it was safe, he scrambled over to Ratchet and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It is good to see you again old friend"

The other nodded, "I am glad to be back even though it's just for a temporary time" finishing the arm repair, Ratchet removed the wrench from Ironhide's arm, "That should teach you not to feel sorry for yourself. We need to survive this you old idiot"

"Thanks a bunch you rusted scrap heap" Ironhide joked back, "Where the pit did you learn such a technique"

"Youth Zone" said Ratchet quietly before turning and looking at the others, "Damn that fragging monster. I'll never get all of you back up to working status after what's he's done"

Optimus nodded, his single optic focusing with a series of wurrs, "He's worried about something. It only stands to reason". This thought had been lodged in his processing unit for sometime but it was pretty hard to work out exactly what could be causing such an uproar. True there had been a lot of strange happenings with guards getting beaten up, energon supplies going missing and the appearance of Gogo.

Sitting up slightly at that thought, Optimus remembered what he had wanted to talk to Ratchet about. The medical officer wasn't far away, dealing with some of the burns on Hotrod's shoulders though he seemed distance and unsure of himself. It was heartbreaking to see the young mech looking so down and forlorn. Almost as bad as Bumblebee but he hadn't been brought back tonight. Appeared that the creature wanted to have some much longer fun of him.

"Ratchet, I know this is not the time or the place" he tried to keep his voice quiet, as to not give the others false hope, "But the other night something strange happened and I want your opinion on it"

"Go ahead sir" said Ratchet, working on the melted outer casing carefully.

Optimus sighed long and hard, "A creature came into the barracks. It was small, thin but cybertronian in design. It said its name was Gogo and that he came from the outside world. Do you remember if any of the sparklings had anything like that?"

Ratchet paused in his work, thinking back all those long years and trying to work out exactly what this could mean. However it was Hotrod who replied, blinking his faded optics in surprise as if just remembering something, "Accel".

The others stared at him, "What?" asked Ironhide a little loud before ducking a swipe from Sunstreaker who was keeping an eye on the doors for signs of Bulwark coming back. "Keep your slagging voice down" the yellow twin hissed, obviously worried about the none appearance of his brother tonight and yet knowing exactly what was going on with him.

"My Accel, I'm sure that he had something to do with Gogo" said Hotrod quietly, surprised that he had forgotten so much about his youngest son. It was a creepy sensation indeed but something rekindled in his spark that began to quietly seek out the other.

Ironhide nodded, "Yes I remember him. Was friends with Aura, along with his elder brother"

Taking a few seconds to think things through, Ratchet mulled over the problem in his head. It was certainly a plausible suggestion that Accel had something to do with Gogo; the little mech was built to be a communications officer when he grew up but the last time he had seen the yellow and silver terror the little pipsqueak had been tormenting First Aid with a screwdriver. He almost laughed at that memory but dismissed it quickly. "If Gogo is part of Accel, we have to presume that he's alive out there" said Ratchet, getting back to his work with a bit of renewed hope getting into his system.

A smirk crossed Hotrod's face, "Bet you anything that he's part of the chaos that's going on around here of late"

The others nodded and Ironhide let out a chuckle that was quiet and low, "Hopefully he's got that big brother of his to keep him inline and my Aura with the pair to stop themselves getting killed"

Everyone agreed silently, even Sunstreaker who was backing away to stand next to the wall. He indicated the front with a nod before sitting down in a semi-curled up position. Optimus reluctantly moved back as Bulwark re-entered looking bored, "Aren't you finished yet?" he sneered at Ratchet.

The medic became neutral again and shook his head, "Once I've finished with Hotrod I've got to check on Hound and Prowl and that should be it"

Bulwark groaned, "Well hurry up. The Creature wants something done with that yellow brat and we want the Fems checked over before the nights out"

Every mech in the room wanted to do a multiple amounts of different pain to the Orate standing just inches away from them but didn't dare. Any reaction would mean that the medical treatment wouldn't get to them at all. Preceptor was following Ratchet's quiet instructions, though his hands were shaking at the thought of having to go anywhere near the Creature.

Hotrod lapsed back into silence, choosing to close off his optics for the time being. Hoping for nothing more than a memory, he sent out a small spark call to his two sons. There wasn't an outward sign of surprise as two return signals were received back from the young mech.

--

Loosing his concentration for a few seconds due to the pulse of his spark, Accel couldn't help but smile to himself. Just to know that his father was still alive made this boring work all the more worth while. The layout of the Orate Camp from the surface was easy to work out but the interconnecting tunnels and underground processor plants were completely unknown. Having sent Rome to study a section that should hopefully hold the key to the underground access passage, Accel was given the difficult duty of uploading the information into the vast map that had already been scavenged from previous raids.

Normally it wasn't so much of a hassle as he just had to worry about whichever CD of his was out there but being left alone on the Terrabots base had not done anything for his nerves. Realising that they were getting no-where, Accel was just about to call Rome back to him when a snatch of dialogue caught his attention, "on. I swear he's just a big lump of junk that's totally useless"

Rome turned instantly to see Celestialsphere and Thunderbolt disappear into a locked door. Accel cursed and made a mark on the map before calling back the small butterfly. If that was the only entrance to the underground centre then it was going to be impossible to get any major attack done with only three of them. All right four if they included Bucky and his creations but he was an older mech and wasn't liable to help out with fighting anymore. That was well behind him.

Sighing Accel shook his head, "The best laid plans of mice and mechs"

Standing up to head back to the garden, Accel physically jumped as something loud and heavy crashed onto the metal above him. Standing his ground, the young mech stared up at the ceiling with trepidation, calling his blaster quickly onto his arm and feeling Gogo and Seeker come racing towards him.

Staring at a large dint in the metal, he thought he could see what looked like a perfect palm print but couldn't be to sure. There was silence for a few more long seconds and then a few more crashes but this time with a knocking sensation. He shuffled forward at hearing Bucky approaching, though held up his hand in a stopping gesture to tell the bigger mech to stay put. "Help" came a tiny voice, which sounded tinny and broken.

Accel frowned and stepped a little further forward, waving his hand at Kitsune and Neko who had jumped in to attack the potential hostile, as there didn't appear to be any immediate danger. "Whose there?" he asked carefully, not wanting to add friend or foe because that would just be the worst thing to do right now.

A series of clicks came, code he couldn't understand but somehow he knew that there was no danger. Opening the battered door via the electronic palm reader, Accel made his way carefully up the steps, blaster held ready for any potential attacks. Bucky had disappeared and was probably going to emerge out of one of his exit holes in a few minuets.

There was no visible sign of anyone and carefully the monitor truck moved around the side of the small bunker, the mud squelching under his metal frame. The others followed, keeping a reasonable distance for safety sake. Blaster held out, he turned around the corner and didn't quite know how to react. Lying face down on the ground was a mech, tarnished white just visible through the layers of mud and grime that rested on the surface. There was no outward movement and carefully Accel approached before turning the other over.

Offline but still alive by the looks of things, Mirage had no idea of the luck that Primus had just granted him. Bucky appeared a few minuets later, whilst Accel was still staring in shock at the prone form and gently picked the mech up, "Mirage identification confirmed. He need's medical treatment"

Lumbering off, the blue mech appeared a little out of sorts with himself but Accel put it down to the other having a memory come back to him. Bucky did that on occasions but the small group had no real idea as to what it was going to do. However before he could follow, a blinding light shot up from the Death Camp and he turned to watch it. It rose higher and higher and then exploded in a shower of white particles that dances around in circles with loud whistles before fading into the night sky.

He couldn't help but grin to himself, "Remember remember, the fifth of movement. Gunpowder, treason and plot"

--

Recondite turned from his abusing of Sideswipe and ran to the window to stare at the reams of lights that were going up from every possible area, "Orate! Find the slagger whose doing this and bring him forth for execution!" he yelled. But as he did, the ground in front of his seemed to crack and explode into an all too familiar sign. The Terrabots symbol was nothing more than a circle with multiple circles inside, branched at the gaps with trees and flowers intricately woven into the design. But it sent a shiver of fear into Recondite, for no other reason than he couldn't even capture a glimpse of the infiltrators on all the security monitors. His shout was loud, filled with fear, hatred and general annoyance.

"Time to go" said Proma, dumping the last lot of energon cubes into the small transporter unit they had rigged up. Almost transforming into his alt-mode, Proma found himself stopped by Stuntz as she hauled him backwards, "Not that way you idiot. We have to hide out"

"But where? They'll search the whole damn place" hissed Proma, scanning for any signs of trouble even though he knew that it would take some time to get through the door locks he had personally jammed on.

Stuntz indicated a large structure off to the left, "The old scrap yard. I've used it before. Come on"

The pair ran through the destroyed landscape easily, used to having to survive in the rough terrain of the outside world. Reaching the scrap yard, it was easy to see shadows moving towards them and hurriedly Proma transformed into his Ferrari form but stopped before he drove into the age old pieces of scrap. "What about you?" he asked Stuntz.

Looking around and scanning the first car that could be found in almost full condition, Stuntz transformed and pushed him forward, "Don't worry, get into the centre and hide as close to the bottom of a large pile as you can"

The pair charged in, barely missing the Orates who were streaming to get to the main yard. Skidding to a stop, Proma yelped in surprise as a tower of rusted chassis came toppling down on him and he lost all sight of Stuntz. Killing his engine and cutting off every sensory unit he could, Proma knew he would have to wait until the coast was clear.

Hopefully that wouldn't take to long.

--

End note: Hmm interesting little set up methinks. Oh the remember thing that Accel quoted is associated with Guy Forks Night in UK, just in case anyone doesn't get that. If you've seen V for Vendetta then you'll get it a bit more. Anyway can anyone do me a favour and tell me what they think of the Terrabots? I'm curious to see if they're working in this context or not. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 4

Delphian

Disclaimer: you know the routine by now guys surely?

Author's note: Sorry if I upset anyone last time around, though I've now successfully killed off three characters which I quite a record for the length of this fic. Heh let's see if Stuntz and Proma can get out of trouble this time around. Probably not but it's going to be fun working this one out.

--

Chapter 4 – The trail.

Disrupt Muzzle, Resound, Paroxy and Crumbsnatcher scanned around the area with delicate precision, knowing that if they didn't come back with anything then there would be trouble. The Terrabots were good at avoiding scans though; this had been confirmed on many occasions but considering the fact that there had been a disturbance from the scrap yard it was quite easy to guess exactly where they were hiding this time. Muzzle moved carefully towards the centre of the yard and began scanning. Something was here, that much he knew but it was good at keeping still.

Disrupt approached carefully, sniffing the group and pausing briefly before looking up at a fallen section of cars, "In there…at least one of them" he said to the other as the scans wandered away.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Muzzle, still continuing his own sweep over the other section of rusted chassis.

Knocking aside a door panel, Disrupt couldn't help but laugh in sure victory. It was a cruel laugh filled with malice, "It's wounded, badly by the looks of things. Call in some of the others, this trail easy to follow." The wall was splattered with blue energon which glowed dully with the metal that it had contact with.

Hardly daring to move, Proma quietly ran a scan over his body to check for anything but to his horror found that there was no damage excluding a few dents that would need knocking out. That meant Stuntz was in serious trouble but how was a total mystery. Then he remembered she didn't have an alternate form. When she had tried to transform it would not have been a pretty sight at all. "Damnit! Stuntz what were you thinking?" he cursed silently to himself but knew that he couldn't risk getting caught yet.

An eternity passed whilst others got nearer, exchanged information and began following the trail. Proma knew he should move and get back to base but was caught up with utter worry about Stuntz. Taking a shuddering breath, he changed back to his bipedal form and looked out through a tiny crack in the metal as the group started off after the trail. "Proma to Stuntz. Please respond. Stuntz! Where are you?" he screamed down the communication line.

--

Recondite smirked at hearing the report about one of the Terrabots being badly wounded and a search was taking place. Finally they would have one of them in the prisons and hopefully this would lead the others there. It was going to be a small victory indeed but it could lead to the utter destruction of those fools. He chuckled loudly, "When you find the Terrabot, bring it to me alive. We want to learn what we can from it"

Sideswipe looked up slowly, blinking in total fear. Surely this couldn't be happening? If one of them was captured then the last chance was more than likely gone which was not a good thing at all. He nearly jumped when Recondite turned to him and hurriedly backed up against the wall in fear of what the Orate leader was liable to do. "Get back to those barracks, report what you've heard and crush their hope. Now!" snarled the leader.

Without hesitation, Sideswipe bolted out of the room glad to be away from that insane mech but also terrified of what would happen if the Terrabot was caught. He hoped that it wasn't someone he knew.

Bucky placed Mirage onto the one medical unit that was still operational and set the machines to work on repairing the other. As he stared at the former Autobot solider, memories came back to him that was lodged deep within his processor unit. They were pleasant ones of having spent time with the car in the youth zone before the war broke out and then of battling with him on a few occasions. But that was all immaterial now or so it seemed to Bucky. Ensuring that the correct procedures were in place to ensure a recovery but without a proper medic around it would be impossible to work out how much damage had been repaired.

Rubbing his optics, Accel sighed and shook his head, "How did he manage to get out of there alive? I mean usually they send out all sorts of hell for any escape attempt"

"Situation unknown" said Bucky, moving around to set the AI computer to start rebuilding the pathways whilst ordering his cassettes to go and tend to the others in stasis as the power relays were going to be moved to Mirage. "Stasis will have to be broken on all for full recovery to be obtained. Status of each sparkling will be determined and confirmed before this occurs"

Accel blinked and looked up at the seven tubes which contained his friends. Their bodies and armour had grown, as had their knowledge from the updates that Bucky frequently included into their treatment but they had been half-dead when the three of them had found them and the stress of waking up had never been studied in any great length. Biting down on his lip, the commutations officer knew that it had to be now or never and with the attacks needing more than three they had to be woken up.

"Fine, do it. But if Proma kicks up a stink about it I'm blaming you" he said, grinningly cheekily at Bucky.

The older mech nodded, silently passing on the instructions to the others and gave the other a smile, "Accepted."

Turning to go, Accel noticed the stock of Energon cubes had risen which meant that the mission had been a success with a few extra fireworks thrown in for good measure. Whistling a tune as he headed into the garden, expecting to find his two friends there as usual, he got a nasty shock upon realising that it was empty. Blinking and looking around carefully to ensure they weren't hiding or planting a tree, his scans turned up completely empty. With a sigh, he opened up the communication channels.

"Accel to Proma and Stuntz. What the hell are you playing at? Get back here!"

There was no response for a few seconds, except a rough static sound and then Proma's shaky voice came across the channel, "Trouble"

"What?" Accel tried to magnify the signal and failed to notice Bucky's interest in the conversation.

"We ran into trouble….Stuntz…..unable…." the single jarred and crashed, becoming lost to the younger mech.

"Proma! Proma! Come back…respond damn you!" he screamed uselessly and attempted to establish the connection but to no avail for a few seconds. There was a hissing buzz and finally a clear connection, "Don't do that to me Proma! What the hells going on? You were meant to be back ages ago!"

"I know but we ran into trouble" came the others voice, though it was low and very cold, almost as if the other was upset over something.

The lack of response from Stuntz was also beginning to worry Accel, "What sort? Where's Stuntz? Is she all right?"

The silence only last a few seconds but it felt like a whole lot longer, "She's in Orate hands. I couldn't do anything to help her…there were to many of them"

Somehow Accel managed to block the emotions that were rushing to boil over his processor unit, "Get back here. I don't care how you do it but get back here"

"Understood" came the sad reply before communications were cut off all together. Accel stood shock still for a few seconds, not wishing to believe what he had just heard in the slightest. Letting out an exhausted sigh from his vents, he turned to Bucky who was also standing still. It was obvious the other had heard the whole conversation as well so there was no need to say a word.

With an anguished yell, Accel smashed the nearest rock that was within reach and virtually collapsed onto the floor. Bucky waited patiently for a few minuets and then lifted the smaller mech up and hugged him tightly.

--

AN: Heh short chapter but I think this one needed to be really. Hope you all still want to know what's going on and I'm going to have to do another list soon to establish everyone's roles methinks. Teehee. Review and hopefully the next chapter will turn up soonish.


	7. Chapter 5

Delphian

Delphian

Disclaimer: Don't own TF in anyway shape or form; they belong to Hasbro and Paramount. Not making any money from this in the slightest

Chapter 5 – I know you all to well

The darkness was oppressive but considerably lighter than the vast darkness of space that had once occupied his vision. That had been cold and unforgiving, just a plain canvas with a selection of different worlds on it. He had wanted nothing more than to find his adversary and destroy him with every ounce of his strength but the planet had been far out of reach and even the ones that had fallen barely supplied the information that he needed. Now he was trapped in some horrid un-metal world like a worthless slave to the un-natural Orates. He hated them with more passion that the other one but could barely do anything against them. His power was drained and repulsed through a series of wires and everything in his once great mind was being broken down and analysed. He wanted to scream, rip through the wall and devour every last element of the Orates. But there was no way for him to do so, they had ensured that long ago and now the once great darkness was bound to a mere servant.

Of course it would have been far easier to deal with on his own. But the herald kept on appearing which was really starting to get on his nerves. She was sitting on one of the many metal bridges tonight, looking at him with those silver optics. Even though his own were offlined he could still see her and knew that there was no chance that she would leave him alone tonight. The herald sighed, "You can't stay that way forever you know. No matter how much you try"

"Go away and leave me alone" came the deep rumble of the others voice. It sounded odd to here the audio frequencies bounce around this cave, almost musical but with a deepness to it which betrayed age.

The herald shook her head, "I'm not going to. Not until you listen to what I have to say. Once you've done that then I won't bother you anymore than needs be"

Bringing the optics online, he found it hard to stare at the herald for a few seconds until his visual sensors dimmed everything down. He was surprised to discover that the herald was quite small and delicate looking, more like a cybertronian female than anything else but he couldn't quite focus on the details. He could occasionally see areas of purple and blue, with a whole lot of silver but the image kept on flickering back and forth so it was hard to define. "Why should I believe you?"

"Did Primus ever lie to you?" she asked in return, her voice clear with no reverberations in this cave.

"No…but that doesn't stop us being enemies. Why are you here herald? Surely the Autobots are your concern" truth be told he was curious to know why she wasn't speaking to Optimus in order to arrange escape plans or anything of the sort. That would have been a much more logical approach to sorting out this mess rather than speaking to him of all the mechanical creations in the cosmos.

The herald shook her head, "They are but not in this time. I have yet to be reborn in the proper sense and there is no fixed point in history when I shall return. Nor is there anything to say how it shall be. Even though I fear for them there is hope for the Autobots though the price that comes with it is not one that will be taken lightly. No these are not my affairs to meddle with at all and I am merely here to advise you that there is a chance for you to resolve the bitter war that has ravaged for countless centuries"

He snorted at such a thing, chuckling cruelly, "Between the two fractions? You have gone as mad at the old man himself"

"Not between them….between you and Primus" came the reply which was almost whispered as two Orate's walked in and began taking down information. The massive mech hardly moved, staring straight ahead at the herald that could only be seen by him. This was news indeed and opening a communication channel to her, for the first time in history he felt the bitter worry of doubt, "What do you mean by this? Primus will never forgive what I did so the war shall never end"

She looked up at him, her optics boring into his with such clarity that he didn't need to ask any further questions. The herald showed him something that was meant for him alone to see and his spark gave an involuntary jolt at the prospect that was offered. A whole new world of possibilities opened up onto his processor, the file immediately locking itself beyond any parameters that any creature could ever get hold of. Looking down at his hand, the digits clenched back and forth a couple of times before he turned and glared down at the Orate who had barely noticed the movements.

"What do I have to do?" he asked carefully, hoping that it was nothing to strenuous or mind bogglingly complicated.

The herald stood up and appeared to smile at him, "You already know that but do not act yet. I have to ensure that the pathways of fate do not become intertwined with this or more correctly ensure that Primus doesn't cause history to change itself. I will return to you once things have been properly established"

As she turned to go, the mech reached out and caught hold of her briefly though did nothing else. He exhaled long and hard, blowing dust particles all around the room to obscure the view of the herald from the Orates eyes but also that he could clearly see her without the glow. He was surprised to discover that she was indeed a small cybertronian female with purple and blue armour and long silver marking from the back of her head all the way down to her feet.

"Tell me you're real name Herald" he said carefully, knowing that it was probably a dangerous thing to ask but something he had to know.

Her mouth moved but no sound came out and then the dust and the herald disappeared completely. Moving his hand back into position, he grinned wickedly and then laughed for the first time in many years.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you worthless pile of scrap!" screamed Thunderbolt.

Turning his massive red eyes towards the small, rather insignificant seeker the mech let out another cruel laugh and smacked a hand into one of the sides. A shower of rocks and stones came tumbling down but it was nothing more than show.

"My name is…."

--

Recondite stared at the tiny fem that was currently being firmly held between Abscond and Osseousgrind's arms but didn't quite know what to make to of the situation at all. From the accounts he had received, she had been found near the central area covered in energon and half dead but curiously on the first approach there had been a discharge of energy that had burned clean through some of the outer casings and even fried Muzzle's logic circuits temporarily. There was just no way that something like this could happen from something so small and insignificant. Stepping forward he raised her head upwards and saw the blankness in her features which indicated that she was in a deep recharge cycle that would be difficult to break. He grinned and slapped her hard before laughing cruelly, "Get this little wrench down to the medical facility. I want her to be ready for interrogation within the next forty-eight hours"

He watched as she was dragged away and then decided to go and annoy the Autobots for a bit. It would be glorious to see their hopes crushed at the realisation that a Terrabot had been captured.

Virtually dragging Proma in through the door when he appeared, Accel gripped him in the tightest hug that he could manage in order to stop his spark from breaking into a thousand pieces. Sighing slightly, Proma wrapped his arms around the younger bot and was glad for the show of affection. "I'm sorry I couldn't defend her" he said slowly, hoping the other wouldn't hate him for it.

Accel pulled back shaking his head, "You wouldn't leave her without just cause. I know you all to well…Rome and Gogo have already gone to find her so all we can do is hope that she hasn't been captured"

Proma sighed, knowing that the other was missing his potential spark-mate heavily. They had to work on some form of plan to get her out of there but it was going to be difficult to do with only two of them. Maybe they had been a bit overly ambitious in believing they could take on the Orate but something deep within Proma's spark told him that he had to keep fighting no matter what the losses were. He had to ensure that if Stuntz did go back to the matrix then it could not have been in vain. "We'll get her back somehow. I know we'll do it" he said, feeling as though he was growing up faster than he really needed to do.

Nodding, the communications officer looked up at him, "We've started planning things through though it's still going to be tricky. It'll take at least three days for the medical procedures to be fully straightened out"

"Medical procedures?" asked Proma, completely confused as to what was going on.

Accel grinned loosely for a few seconds and turned to head back into the main area, "We've gained a perfect insight into the inner workings of that hellhole"

Proma followed, intrigued by this new revelation, "How? Capture an Orate by any chance?" he asked dryly.

"Someone better" said Accel, going quiet whilst he manoeuvred around the cave before pointing to the medical bunker where Bucky was working quietly away on Mirage. Proma stared in disbelief before grinning and placing a hand on the others shoulder. To have one Autobot out of that place was a good starting point and somehow it balanced out the world. He knew that Stuntz would never give up on them; she was far too stubborn to do that.

Walking towards the other, he looked at all the digital read outs and blinked, "How long till he's fully online? Or at least able to talk?"

Bucky looked up, "Unconformable at present state. Estimate of four to five days"

Accel shook his head, "You said three days earlier. That's really going to screw up our plans"

Bucky could only shrug, "Estimates only, may be a shorter term or longer depending on how things play out"

Resisting the urge to shake his head, Proma glanced in a random direction and felt his eyes fall on the small forest of cybertronian trees. He recalled the little Fem saying that they needed to plant three new ones, the red mech prayed silently that it wouldn't turn into four anytime soon. "If you can get him online enough to talk that'll be a start Bucky. I doubt he'll want to go back into that place"

"You're not thinking what I think your thinking are you?" Accel asked, a little guardedly, frowning at his older brother. There wasn't a response for a few seconds; Proma appeared to be lost in his thoughts completely before a dangerous smirk crossed his lips.

"What do you think?" he asked, a glimmer to his eyes that had Accel grinning just as wickedly.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 6

Delphian

Delphian

Disclaimer: Don't own, not claiming, belongs to Hasbro and Paramount

Epilogue One

Many thousands of light years from the small once blue green planet that had the name of Earth, the planet Cybertron glistened with the light of a new day. It was unusually quiet which disturbed those Autobots who had been left behind to defend the remains of their world when the others had disappeared. Shaking his head, Kup looked out of the window with distain and ran several scenarios through his processor as to why it was so quiet. There were only two he actually liked the idea of but doubted his predictions were that accurate. True he had one of the longest serving records out of all those remaining but that didn't account for a lot when faced with total silence across the board. Turning to Blaster, the old warrior sighed, "Any idea what's causing this un-natural silence?" he asked.

Looking up from the scope in front of him, Blaster blinked in surprise as though he had been pulled away from something interesting and quickly set about checking through the various communication relays to see what the other was on about. Five astroseconds later he turned back to Kup, "Sorry Kup, got distracted there. No idea what's causing this, every sectors reported in completely fine and I'm even getting messages back from the other outlying cities"

Scratching his head armour in concern, Kup looked to see if any of the others were around but could only see Blurr heading down a further corridor out of sight. "You'd better watch out" Kup warned Blaster in a friendly tone, "Blurr's hunting again and that can only mean one thing"

Blaster rolled his optics, "I just wish the slagger would stop blaming me for everything. I can't exactly stop them being friends can I?"

Chuckling, Kup quietly did a sensor sweep for any possible troublesome sparkling but was a little relieved to find nothing for the time being at least. "Anyway, what are you so interested in? Normally it's the other way around when it comes to Deceit-creeps being silent"

Blaster grinned and brought up the screen which held part of a message in the process of being decoded, "Found this on the sub-etha wavelength, it's pretty broken up and decomposed but from what I can tell whoever sent it needs a whole lot of help"

Kup blinked at the data of the message, various programs ran through all known languages and tried to match symbols. There were only three lines on the message but so far only a few words had been fully identified, "Earth….Prime….help. Do you think it's Optimus?"

Blaster shook his head, "Nah, the codes to complicated for it to be him. Plus he wouldn't use a transmitter like this"

Kup turned at hearing a sound, "A transmitter?"

"Yeah, it's a small object almost too small to guide in via any of the beams. I'm going to try and send one of my boys out to get hold of it. Might give us the final clue as to what's going on here" replied Blaster, noticing the change in the other and quickly typing in a few codes to protect the message that had already been gathered.

Barely a nanosecond after Blaster had finished saying this there was a stream of green and Moment appeared on top of the computer deck with Eject grinning wily. "Look look Eject, we found them we did. See see, didn't I say we would find them? Aren't I just the best Eject? Right right you know I'm the best" said the green sparkling in an extremely fast tone that was almost impossible to understand.

"Eject! Moment!" Blaster growled, "Get down from there before you fall!"

Moment giggled and started talking ninety to the dozen about something which Blaster couldn't understand. There was no denying that Blurr was his father and really the communications officer really didn't want to deal with him right now. Kup sighed, "Whatever did we do to deserve this?"

"I don't know but help me catch him…Moment!" Blaster shouted, as the green sparkling charged off towards Kup, "Come back here you little monster before I strangle you!"

"Have to catch me first! Blaster would have to do that before he could do anything to me. Yes yes he so would otherwise his threat would be completely and totally un-logical. It would be funny to see Blaster in a state trying to catch me yes yes it so would be. Hello Kup, how are you today? No you can't catch me either. Teehee this is so much fun!" Moment burbled on as he ran around in circles and caused Blaster to unceremoniously fall over before charging out of the door in search of more mischief.

"By Primus I never thought there would be anyone more annoying that Blurr" cursed Kup, trying not to give into some wicked thoughts that crept into his processor units.

Pushing himself off the ground, Blaster just shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Just think, he's bad now what's he going to be like in a few years time?"

Kup gave Blaster a death glare before heading out of the door with the intention of informing Blurr where his wayward son had gotten to once again and also to finally get a bit of a recharge underway.

Eject grinned and pushed something towards Blaster but the bigger bot simply picked up the blue cassettebot, "What am I going to do with you two? You're going to put me on the fritz one day"

A strange beeping noise caught his attention and turning to the station, Blaster stared at the message on screen which was decoding automatically thanks to the transmitter which had been brought on board by Eject. The symbols switched around easily and eventually spelt out coherent words which ran perfectly along the screen.

_This is the Terrabots of Earth, sending out a message to the stars. Optimus Prime needs your help, as do we urgently. _


	9. Chapter 7

Delphian

Delphian

Disclaimer: Don't own, never have and never will. Original characters are mine though

Epilogue 2

Reaching the outer rocks of the barracks, Gogo shook snow off himself before scanning around one final time to ensure that there were no immediate dangers present. There was a few Orates out and about not but they were of no consequence to the small dragon. Taking a small run, the discbot took to the cold sky and skimmed over the snow landed rocks of the mountain range to reach the free and open sky. This route was longer than flying diagonally across the death camp but it was a far safer option than becoming target practice for a bored Orate. Reaching one of the outer-most rocks of the range, Gogo skimmed down towards what had been the entrance to the magma pit and sniffed carefully. With all the snow packed around it was virtually impossible to get anywhere near it but the repair work was taking far longer than anyone had expected so it had been abandoned for the time being.

If his missions weren't still so involved with mapping out the Death Camp base and gathering information of Orate activity, Gogo would have gone and explored the area a little bit more. There was something about it that called out to him, like a tiny voice but there was never any reason to go in. Analysing the smells that came from the place, he concluded that most of it was just the magma building up and cooling down thanks to all the snow but there was something else there to. He just couldn't identify it.

_Thanks for waiting_ came a soft voice in his head and looking up; Gogo grinned as Rome fluttered down and rested gently on his back. "Good to see you out in one piece this time" he teased before turning and taking off again into the free air. All in all it took nearly ten minuets to get clear of the camp, the Orates had spread out further, putting up security fences and posted sentries to watch for any signs of trouble. The spread was quite large and incorporated a third of the remains of Autocity but had yet to come anywhere near the Terrabots caves.

This fact both were thankful for but it was becoming an ever pressing issue. Hopefully the attack that was planned would take place in a couple of days but it was still going to be hit and miss. Gogo and Rome didn't want to think of the consequences of loosing to the Orates.

Authors Ending Note: Heh long time since I've updated this, which I'm sorry about but things got complicated and I had to think things through. Plus I didn't like where the old story was going so I had to do a lot of sorting out. But I think I've got a good idea but decided that I would do it as a sequel to this, hence why I've gone and tidied up a few things. Amazingly I only had to loose eight pages worth of stuff which is good going as well. So yes Delphian is finished off for this segment of the story but I am doing the sequel which will cover the next part of the arch – which revolves around saving Stuntz and the Herald sorting things out with the mysterious figure in the basement (though how the hell he fits in there is completely against the laws of physics but there again the fact that Soundwave can transform into an ordinary sized radio when he's a massively huge mech kinda covers that small inconsistency lol).

So keep your optics peeled for 'Delphian Remix' and hopefully it'll be just as good as this one.

goes to watch Transformers the Movie


	10. End Note

Delphian

Delphian

Authors End Note

Hey guys, sorry I've taken a while to update this but it's been a bit of a hectic time for me. Just in case you didn't know I've actually started the next phase of the story, as well as edited the last couple of chapters, and it's on a new bit called Delphian Remix with all the explanations there. Hopefully you'll come and have a read of it and tell me what I should do next

Love and huggles

Wacky Walnut


End file.
